Truth?
by Kingdom Lyoko of fedual heroes
Summary: Kyler and Chrislma are two normal kids until one day at school.....They have to defeat the Devil's 13 to win back the worlds and their parents with the help of Sora, Riku and Diz maybe.... They will beat them save the world and get back their parents
1. Chapter 1

****

_**Intro**_

_**Chrislma and Kyler are brother and sister. And yes they are VERY normal Kyler as you all should know is the youngest, Chrislma is the oldest and wisest. Kyler follows her everywhere she goes not the bathroom though because she always throws him out 00**_

_****_

_**Now that you know a little about the two time for there enemies Brent and Calvin. Kyler and Chrislma have hated them since well forever! (Kyler is so smart that he is in the same Class with Chrislma00) They also have 4 others but you'll find out in the story**_

_****_

_**ON WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER YAY!**_

_"HEY IDIOT! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Chrislma yelled_

_"IM ALREADY AWAKE IDIOT!" Kyler yelled back_

_(You see Kyler and Chrislma lives on their own for to kids that can't even get up in the morning they sure have big house oh yea btw they live in Twilight Town)_

_"C'mon we gotta go meet Roxas and Hanyer" Chrislma said putting on her shoes. She had on a black tank top with red and white shoes a short (Not to short) Skirt and she had her hair down her back it came to the middle. Kyler on the other had had on almost the same thing but he had on a red tank top and blue shorts with all white shoes. They always had the same outfits but they made it in their own style._

_"Why hello didn't know they let rats up here" Brent said_

_"Damn you" Kyler said putting on his I-pod (guess the color) His I-pod was red and black._

_"Can you get away please I don't think they let stalkers up this way" Chrislma said as she walked away._

_"HEY WAIT IM NOT DONE TALKING!" Brent yelled, he tired to grab Chrislma's hair Kyler jumped back and hit him dead in his face he fell back and hit his head and feel over the stairwell. Kyler looked at Calvin with a dirty look, Calvin ran away to Brent to help him up. "IM _

_GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS" He yelled_

_"Indeed" Kyler said putting his I-pod earphones back in his earrings and walked away._

_School_

_Kyler and Chrislma aren't late but they aren't early either more like on time but yet again maybe not….._

_"Hey you guys what held you to up?" Hanyer asked_

_"Yeah you guys will be up here early than anyone" Roxas said_

_"I-pod" they both sighed they popped them in the head and the earplugs came out._

_"HEY!" they both yelled_

_"A teacher was coming I saved you I-pods" Roxas said smiling_

_"Ok well be ready for first period of our new school" Hanyer said staying outside the door._

_Homeroom_

_As they all went in Kyler saw this young beautiful girl he looked on her desk and her name said Jo-Jo he looked up at her and couldn't talk and Roxas Hanyer and Chrislma all looked at him…hopeless……._

_"H-he-hey I'm Kyler" Kyler said_

_"I'm Jo-Jo" She said she had long hair just like Chrislma her hair was jet black and her eyes where cloudy blue eyes a orange shirt with a jean skirt_

_Then the ground started to shake_

_"WHAT IS GOING ON" Chrislma and Kyler thought_

_Its happing_

_"DAMN YOU SHOW YOURSELF!!" Chrislma yelled as she looked around._

_"Here I am, my name is Diz nice to finally meet you in person Chrislma and Kyler" Diz said_

_Then in a spilt second he had Kyler's I-pod and a lock of Chrislma hair. The main two things that ticked Kyler to his limits_

_"HEY YOU BASTARD GIVE IT BACK!" Kyler said as he ran after him_

_"KYLER!" Roxas and Chrislma said running after him_

_"Dammit where did you run off to now???" Kyler said looking around, then he turned around and Diz knocked him into the wall as Chrislma and Roxas came running around the corner_

_"KYLER!" Chrislma yelled running towards him_

_"OK THAT'S IT NOW!" Kyler said, he looked at his fists and saw that 1 was glowing red and the other black. _

_"Whoa what's happing??" I asked_

_"Hahaha for the ruler of all worlds you sure are clueless" Diz laughed_

_"You know I am getting really tired of your smart remarks!" Kyler said swinging his black hand. A yellow blast came out and struck Diz then he used the red hand to punch him into the wall. His I-pod flew out of his hands and into Chrislma's. "Hey by the way you might want to hold them for me" Kyler said. He jumped towards Diz and pounded him into three more walls, wall after wall after wall._

_"Whoa I gotta stop I'm getting tired whew" Kyler said _

_"I'll just kill you with my wave of light" Kyler said waving his hand at Diz, Just then Sora popped up and saved him_

_"Dammit Sora" Kyler said "What is that Sword???" _

_"The Keyblade" Sora said_

_"Aha so you helped him Diz" Riku said_

_"Yeah thanks guys could have got here earlier you know" Diz said wiping blood from his mouth_

_"Yeah sorry about that" Kyler chuckled_

_"Yeah it was worth it at least your powers have awakened" Riku said_

_"Oh my glowing arms?" Kyler said looking at them then he threw his arm and the blast shot out and the school was falling so they got out by Sora's Keyblade and he teleported them to the Gummi Ship_

_END OF FIRST CHAPTER UPDATES WILL BE SOON HIT ME UP WITH NEW CHRACTERS_


	2. Chapter 2

-1_Chapter 2 Long last?_

_As they entered the Gummi Ship they noticed that Roxas was not along with them. The looked around and looked_

"_Don't worry Kyler and Chrislma" Diz said "He is just fine"_

"_Huh who?" Kyler asked _

"_Roxas you guys where looking back like you needed him" Diz said_

"_Nope! Roxas can handle himself" Sora said_

"_Yeah after all he is Sora's Nobody" Riku added_

"_Wait…………WHO???" Chrislma said_

_Everyone sighed_

"_Wait I had a dream about these Nobodies before, Sora and a lady name Kairi was there" Kyler said_

_Riku and Sora looked at each other, then looked back at Kyler they both seemed puzzled at the fact that he knew that._

"_Um…………Roxas was there and a girl Namine" Chrislma said_

"_Wow" Sora said_

"_Yeah" Riku added "No one ever knew about them or that moment"_

"_WE DID!" Chrislma and Kyler laughed_

"_Ok this is what's happing, all of the worlds are getting destroyed by the The Devil's 13th warriors, we must get back the Light in all worlds and also restore its people." Diz said_

"_Ok so how do we do that??" Kyler said_

"_You use your hand that shoots out a wave of light, and Chrislma can channel anything you put your mind to." Diz said_

"_YAY!" Chrislma said_

"_HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Kyler said_

_Then she looked at Sora's Shoes and she looked up at him and smiled_

"_Chrislma don't you dare" Sora said_

"_Hmm?" Chrislma said_

_Then she kept looking at them soon enough around his shoes where a blue aura and she looked at Kyler and they flew to his head and she kept doing it_

"_OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH STOP! STOP!" Kyler yelled_

_She laughed at his most painful shoe flying crisis, While Sora had on pink at the top of us socks and almost died of embarrassment. Shortly afterwards the gang of 5 wondered out of the Gummi ship and into the darkness of the world "Why is it oh so dark in here?" Sora asked_

"_They sucked out all light as we speak so Kyler must lead the way" Diz said_

"_HELLO I CANT SEE EITHER" Kyler said_

"_Hmm" Chrislma said_

"_Uh oh" Sora, Riku and Kyler said running behind Diz, then Chrislma's eyes turned Blue and then Kyler's turned red and he could see everything_

"_Hey I can see" Kyler said "Follow me" _

"_Sure that is our only choice" Chrislma said, he looked up at her and saw her eyes where still blue. Can't she see everything to? _

_Kyler saw a lady laying on the floor she resembled someone he knew like his Mother, he looked up at Chrislma and she nodded_

"_Mom?" Kyler said_

"_Huh who's there???????" She said_

"_Kyler and Chrislma" Kyler replied_

"_Kyler and Chrislma?" She said_

"_Mom" They said_

"_Yes my friends call me Cathy" She spoke_

"_Uh not friends mom" Chrislma said_

"_Okay well just say that because I can't be your mom now only a friend" Cathy said_

"_Sure" Chrislma and Kyler said_

_They then followed the path towards a man in a red long Jacket with writing on it_

"_Can you see what it says Chrislma" Kyler whispered_

"_No I can't understand it" Chrislma whispered back_

"_KYLER COME OUT ANF FIGHT ME!" The man yelled_

"_You called" Kyler said "Man I love this power!" _

"_DIZ WHY ISNT IT WORKING?" Kyler asked_

"_You have to get angry" Diz said_

"_That shouldn't be to hard" Chrislma said, she looked around and saw a giant rock she hit him in the arm with it and that's what trigged it_

"_You caught me on the worst day ever" Kyler said_

_He jumped towards him. Thrashing him into wall from wall_

"_LASHBACK WAVE!" Kyler yelled as the yellow wave shot out of us arm, he followed behind it and jumped over it the wave it didn't hit him_

"_HURT BEAM!" The man yelled_

_Then a red wave flew out of his hand, his hand was red._

"_LASHBACKWAVE!" Kyler said_

_Then when the two waves entered each other power it came unstable and blew up smoke covered everything even Kyler and Chrislma's eyes couldn't break threw the mist_

"_CHRISLMA RUN!" Kyler said_

"_WIND BLADE!!!!!!" Cathy yelled_

_The mist cleared everyone can see again, as they looked around they saw they where in town a quiet little Island and who lived on it LELO AND STICH_

_(I can't spell her name……….)_

"_Nice Island" Cathy said "Good to see it again"_

_Everyone looked at Cathy's hands and saw the blade it was purple and had lighting shooting out of it_

"_CATHY CAN YOU PUT IT AWAY" Chrislma asked_

"_Yeah sure" She said, she put it in the air and it disappeared_

_They looked all over the island for Kyler but he was no where to be found_

"_Dammit where am I now?" Kyler asked_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Where am I?

Kyler P.O.V.

As I walked all over this empty place it seemed familiar I just couldn't put my finger on it

"HELLO! IS THERE ANYONE HERE" I yelled, I walked alittle bit more up "SOMEBODY PLEASE!"

"DAMMIT!' Kyler yelled

"Hello Kyler" A lady said

I turned around to find a girl about my age long white hair and a white dress and white sandals. "Namine?" I asked

"Nice to finally meet you" Namine said smiling

"Finally?" I asked

"Yes I see Diz has showed you your powers. But Kyler your powers are very dangerous" Namine spoke

"How?" I asked, " I mean I get mad and that's the only way I am able to use them"

"Your power can destroy anything that gets in its path. Like that slash of light, if you stay in that state for to long, your arm will become unstable and so will your body. Then you'll blow up like a bomb and all of us will die" Namine said

"Dammit even with these powers I'm still a mess up" I said looking at the ocean

"Don't worry I know that you can handle it" Namine smiled

"Yeah I hope so" I said

"This is why you're here I am helping you control it" Namine said

"How will you do that?" I asked her

"Like this………

Meanwhile……

"DAMN WHERE IS KYLER?!" Sora said looking around

"Chrislma can't you pick up his eye sight?" Diz said

"Yes he is with Namine, they are on a island" Chrislma said

"What are we standing here for?" Cathy said taking off running, The rest of the gang followed

Namine and Kyler

"So what I have to do is focus on a painful memory to get me angry?" I asked

"Yes Kyler now try" Namine said

Flashback

They are dead

You can't find them

HAHAHA! HOMELESS KIDS HAHAHAHA!

End of Flashback

I kept thinking of those words and then I soon found myself with an white aura around me and then my hands where red and yellow and I saw three creatures coming towards me and Namine. I lifted my hand and it started to shoot out sparks then I put 2 fingers together and yelled "AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A whole blast filled the beach and everything in front of me and Namine was all a blast

"KYLER?!?!?!?" Chrislma asked

"Namine?" Sora said

"Its me" Namine said

"Where is Kairi?" Sora said

"Sleeping" Namine said

"Kyler are you okay?" Diz asked

My whole body started to spark, I was still angry and needed to blow of this anger so I put my hands towards the ground and yelled "LASHBACK WAVE!" and I flew away looking behind me I saw everyone and I stop blasting my slash's and I was flying so then I yelled and yelled blowing off all this anger I had to burn off then while I was doing that I saw that man again.

"DAMN YOU! YOU PICKED THE WRONG MOMENT TO MESS WITH ME!" I yelled as I rushed over towards him started to punch him every blow, I hit he flew

"NOW TO FINISH YOU! YOU'D BE LONG GONE!!!!!!!!! LASHBACK WAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled

Then they whole place got all white and I just felt like I was falling deeper and deeper somewhere I didn't feel comfortable so I opened my eyes and I was in a room and I was sweating really hard. Was it a dream or what? I don't know………, I walked downstairs to find everyone sitting there just talking. I walked passed them and they all looked at me. I asked Chrislma what was wrong with everyone

"Kyler do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" Chrislma said

"Um………a little but its kind of blurry" I said

"You beat up this guy yesterday and half of the beach is destroyed" Namine said

"No I couldn't have. No" I said "I couldn't kill anyone"

I ran outside and saw the beach it was a big wall filled with Blood all over it

"NO NO NO!!!!!!!!" I yelled

"THERE HE IS HE DID IT!" A villager said

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I YELLED

"Kyler calm down" Sora and Riku said

"I COULDN'T HAVE DID THIS!!!!!!!!" I yelled falling to the floor

Then a big blast of blew Sora and Riku back from me

"RIKU SORA! IM SORRY I CAN'T BE HERE" I YELLED

Then I flew away, If I caused that, then image what I can really do "I'm to dangerous" I said as I flew into space

"I can't live like this" I said looking at both of my hands, they where both yellow and red again. So then I got a flashback of what Namine said

Flashback

"Your power can destroy anything that gets in its path. Like that slash of light, if you stay in that state for to long, your arm will become unstable and so will your body. Then you'll blow up like a bomb and all of us will die" Namine said

"So I am going to-AGH!" I yelled

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" I asked

"DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said

Then I became unstable………

Back on the planet

"GET IN THE GUMMI QUICK!" Diz said

Everything seemed as if it was all wrong like it wasn't meant to be this way. When they got into space they saw Kyler floating away

"KYLER!" Yelled Chrislma

Then a silent light came out of Kyler and then next thing Chrislma and the rest of the gang knew they where on destiny islands. Kyler wasn't there though. So they looked in the air and saw that light it became dark and then light again and it disappeared

"Is he dead?" Sora whispered to Diz

"I think so" Diz said

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KYLER COME BACK!" Chrislma said

"Chrislma I love you" I said

"Kyler?" She asked

"I may be dead but I'm alive in your head" He said

"But now I must go" Kyler said

"Ok I love you to Kyler" She said

Her tears then sparkled and then they flew into the hair and that was Kyler's remains. He will never be forgotten…….


End file.
